I'm not a lie
by Azchara
Summary: Lost memories found. No one believe what their eyes see.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, yup again.

I don't know what I have but I love to write about him.

I hope you like it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I'm not a lie

Shadow

This story doesn't start with the wind blowing around, start down at the basement of Sonic house, there where the laboratory of Tails is, he love to build stuff there, he spent a lot of time there and today wasn't the exception.

He were playing with some piece of electronic on his desk when a call rang on his computer, "who could be? at this hour and calling at my computer?" he thought, just for curiosity he answered the call. It started to up a video from Eggman, Tails were about to hang when…

"Wait!, don't hang, it's going to be quick" Eggman voice sounded a little different, not his usual evil tone.

"What do you want now Eggman?" Tails answered with a little patient.

"Well, I got a disc from the ark time ago, it were encrypted, really encrypted, but that isn't the point, the thing is the disc had a video from a camera in one room on the ark, the is damaged so the video just last a couple of minutes, you should see it" Eggman ended the call and started a download over the computer of Tails.

The download were fast, it was a short file indeed, Tails were glad that it wasn't a virus or something like that, he opened the file and the video started…

Video-

It was a camera in a corner of a room that looked like a play room, cause of some "toys" on the floor, but more like science toys. Nothing moved inside, when a voice came from outside of the room. "I think you are slow" with a laugh included at the end, the door opened and it was something no one has see it or would believe it. It was Maria Robotnic walking inside with Shadow over her shoulders, he was the one who said that and both were laughing, Maria put Shadow down and they start to playing with a game that included mirrors and shapes, after a minute Shadow asked Maria "Hey want to check times?" his voice sounded so relaxed, young and carefree, almost as happy as Sonic sounded; Maria were smiling and said "Sure!, let me grab the scores", she grabbed a tablet where it seems to be written some number and days, the door opened and Shadow put in position to run and when Maria shout "RUN", Shadow where almost back from running around the entire ARK station. Maria checked the time and announced to Shadow that he beat his last record. Shadow celebrates it with Maria, after that Shadow said joking to Maria that she could break her last record. She just ran without stopping in the line, Shadow could hear her laughing and running. Everyone knew that the ARK where a very large space station, so she were going to take time, but Shadow go search for her after he stop hearing her, the video continues in that empty room for a moment, when a laugh start hearing again closer and closer, the door still open so Shadow just pass holding Maria and he said "See, you beat your last record!". And then the video ended with statics, it had the day recorded and it was more than 50 years ago.

Tails were amazed of what his eyes just saw, he couldn't even think after a few minutes, that video showed the real version of Shadow and also confirm that he wasn't lying and better his memories were true. The first think that Tails did were to look for Sonic and bring him back to home so he can see it too.

Some hour later...

"What's the big surprise Tails and why the hurry?" Sonic said a little shocked for Tails behavior

"You must see this video, its real!" said Tails without finishing his line

"It is real what?" Sonic asked when the video started.

After a couple of minutes Sonic had that surprise face… "Unbelievable" it was the only word that Sonic could said after seen that.

"I'm not a lie…" a voice came from the stairs, it were Shadow who follow them. Tails get in shock almost jumping out of his chair and Sonic just stare at Shadow. Shadow had too many feelings after that, he were upset cause they didn't believe him, relief cause of his memories were true and sad… sadness, the memories of his past pass through his eyes, the fail. He wasn't ready to show both of his secrets emotion at the same night, so he stand up and start walking up, a tear came down his cheek, as he climb the stairs something were pushing him down, the memory of a lost friend were stronger than him, it has been something he wanted to hide behind that emotionless attitude.

"Shadow" Sonic said in a low voice seeing how his friend were trying to run away of the pain. He got no answer back, just the wave of a chaos control casted at the stairs.

A quiet and peace place to be with green grass waving with the wind a tree at the top of a hill and some flower right at its side. There Shadow appeared, he was sitting at that tree and those flowers at the side, wasn't a casualty, he planted them like a grave for his friend, she loved those blue flowers, he knew that. I'm sorry Maria, I cannot save you… I… analyze all the possibilities through those 50 years trapped in my mind and there wasn't even small chance to save you… not even today had a cure for that disease, even if I saved you that day… that horrible day… they destroyed the environment of the ARK, the only place you could live longer. Even knowing that I cannot set me free of that awful feeling that chase me every time I hear about you, not even after all those years and friend I got, I still can't find a way to feel again… like I was used to in the ARK. Shadow was thinking, almost talking to her in that lonely place.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I can't thought right now of something else to write, probably I'll add another chapter to finish this story later.

Write me what you think. ;P

Read you later ppl.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally wrote the end.

I hope you like it :D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 2

After some hours someone finally found Shadow.

Rogue a little exhausted descended in front of Shadow.

"I knew you would be here" she said waiting for an answer, which never happen, Shadow looked so lost in his thoughts; she sighed and sat down right at his side

She asks trying to call him back from where he was "are you ok?" also some worried.

"I can't stop my memories they always show the last part" still with the same emotionless and lost face.

Rogue wasn't ready to talk about that, so instead, she asked "what was that video? And what were you doing before getting in the room? Cause I hear you laugh and that's something… new" by saying that Shadow knew everyone has already seen the video.

Shadow sighed and answered like re-playing that entire day "That day is when I get back from GUN test facility, that's why I had that scar on my right arm" trying to explain something Rogue didn't saw "…and then I spend like 2 hours in the healing tube, while in there I was thinking…"

Rogue a little confused and shocked by the fact that Shadow actually were talking about his past and GUN, she interrupted "stop there honey, first I didn't saw the scar and second GUN facility?"

"GUN test facility" Shadow corrected her

"Yes, wait, test? What kind of test?" after finishing the question she was scary because she figures it out the answer.

With some difficult Shadow answered "Test of… their latest weapon on the ULF", he didn't want to say the entire true; it was, even for him, disturbing; but it was about time to tell everything.

"Ultimate life form? They tested with you?" she was sad but most of it shocked.

"It was the only way to keep it going, they financed the ARK and it was the contract the Dr. Robotnic made, so she can have a clean and safe place…"

After that was only silence.

Rogue not knowing for the first time what to say and disturbed by the reality, Shadow continued "What I was thinking in the healing tube is that she had so many limitations and she loved the earth and never been able to get back, so I thought that I had to take her to the biosphere"

That takes Rogue for surprise "Biosphere? Like where plants are in an artificial place?" she didn't know the right names for that, but that make her stop thinking of the disturbing past of Shadow.

"Yes, it was in the lower floor of the ARK, it was forbidden for her, but we had no time or enough life to waste, to actually care about future" he sounded more relaxed and lost in that memory "So I take her down there, hiding from the cameras and the guards; That was a good day, she finally was able touch and smell a real flower"

"And someone catch you in the act, so you both ran and she were slower than you" Rogue already connected the video with that day memory.

"Yes…" and Shadow let escape a little small smile.

But it faded as fast as it came. As he warned in the beginning about how his memories work, he fell again in the last one. Rogue would have to listen, even if it was hard for her.

"it was tough, to know that the ARK were under attack, cause that meant it would disable the entire atmosphere" he already made his mind to finish the story for the first time to someone who he can trust.

"I knew we needed to run, but the answer to where were empty, she wouldn't survive in any other place, they kill her when they decided to attack the ARK" Shadow was emotionless as he say those sentences, but Rogue were about to cry.

"We ran to the room of capsule ejection, so we can try to escape to one base at earth, but there was no hope…" he stopped right there, his breath was heavy and he was shaking a little, as he was living it again.

Rogue put her hand on Shadow shoulder, but seems he didn't feel it.

"A gun shot and everything was ended"

"At the computer were a spill of blood; my hands trying to crash the capsule and she… laid down in the floor making me promise her last wish…" for the second time of his life Shadow let a tear roll down but nothing more.

Then Shadow grabs the hand of Rogue and turn his face to her "Thanks" was what he said.

"No problem hun" then Rogue hug Shadow but was interrupted by him "That's enough" he stand up and said "The Shadow you saw there, died with her" and he disappeared with a bolt of chaos.

"You are not a lie, but neither an entire true…"

-o-o-o-o-o-

That's all.

I already edited it, if there is any mistake please let me know.

Thanks for Reading.


End file.
